psychonautsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crystal Flowers Snagrash
Crystal Flowers Snagrash is one of the campers at Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp. She is nine years old. She and her best friend Clem Foote consider it their task to cheer everyone on, but they themselves are not as happy as everyone might think. She was born in Peoria, Illinois. She is voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey. Story Crystal (and Clem) are first encountered in Basic Braining, egging Razputin on in the target punching minigame. They quickly become so annoying even the agreeable Raz starts telling them to shut up (to no avail). Raz's special reward for beating the game is having the Coach kick the cheerleaders out of Basic Braining. After Basic Braining, Clem and Crystal are on top of one of the intercom poles near the Main Lodge. They once again cheer Raz on, which makes him remark that the two are really very nice. The moment Raz' back is turned, they start mixing a potion with a bottle featuring a skull and crossbones. If Raz goes up there to talk to them, they will spout more cheers, but at one point, Crystal breaks down because she came up with a bad cheer. Raz then decides to leave them alone for the time being. Later still, they can be found on the roof of the Main Lodge, discussing something they call "the project", and how everyone else would pay for what they did. If Raz talks to them, they'll simply greet him and wait until he leaves to continue. Both also participate in the Levitation Race in Milla's Dance Party, but are not much of a threat. When Crystal's brain is recovered, she will seek out Clem instantly, and once reunited, they cheer on Janitor Cruller while mopping. Crystal tells Razputin they tried committing suicide (by drinking the poison, and then jumping off a building because it failed to work), but now realize people need cheers most in these dark times. Janitor Cruller is instead plunged into despair because of the annoying cheerleaders. Trivia *When using Clairvoyance on Crystal, she sees Raz as a football (rugby) player, as does Clem. *Punching either of the two cheerleaders will result in them starting their target punching cheer again. *Crystal's last name, "Snagrash", is revealed by Bobby Zilch in a post on the bulletin board in another attempt to bully her. *There is a glitch that occurs after she is rebrained, where her eyeball texture is shown in her mouth. *Although he says that Crystal is a sweet, sad girl, Mikhail does not hesitate in adding that if they were to fight, he would grab her by her ponytail and swing her around before launching her into the crowd. *Crystal loves the Flashdance soundtrack. *Crystal's favorite movies include Legally Blonde and Virgin Suicides. *Like Milka, her favorite book is Tales of a Fourth Grade Nothing. Gallery CrystalFaceConcept.png|Concept art. CrystalConceptArt.png|Another concept art for Crystal. BrainPolaroidCrystal.png|polaroid photo Crystal.png|talksprite CrystalBody.png|texture sheet CrystalHead.png|texture sheet Raz 15.png|Using clairvoyance on Crystal Crystal Race Icon.png|Race icon of Crystal. Category:Characters Category:Campers Category:Females Category:Psychics Category:Psychonauts (game)